Useless?
by Silva Bramley
Summary: I pressed my hands to my heart, trying to stop the pain. It spread like fire through my veins, and I found myself crumpled on the floor. InoxSasuke.


There he sat. Arrogant. Emotionless. Handsome.

There _he_ sat.

Seeing him there, drew painful feelings that sprouted out from my heart. Pangs.

Tears brimmed my eyes.

And there he sat.

Before me.

My vision blurred through my unspent tears. His dark, black hair blurred. His guarded, onyx eyes blurred. His gorgeous, pale face blurred.

Then I was mad.

The fury rose up from deep inside, turning my expression from pain and shock to dark, wild anger.

The sound of a smack resounded through the room, and I stared at the red palm mark on his face before I realized I had slapped him.

His face remained turned, but his eyes moved to stare at my face.

"YOU BETRAYED KONOHA! YOU BETRAYED YOUR TEAM! YOUR FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED..," I shouted at him, closing my eyes.

"…you betrayed me," I finished, quietly. Why did it hurt so much?

I brought my fist up, clenching it and making to swing. But stopped mid-swing. My arm dropped to my side. He hadn't even flinched.

"Why should I care," Sasuke said, "About you?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"I don't care if I 'betrayed' you."

I pressed my hands to my heart, trying to stop the pain. It spread like fire through my veins, and I found myself crumpled on the floor.

"I don't care for you or about you."

I was crying.

"You're annoying, always were."

Gut-wrenching sobs. It was killing me.

"I don't love you. I don't even like you, Ino."

He might as well have stabbed me. He was tearing me apart from the inside.

"Stop crying, it's pitiful," He said, his face forever emotionless.

I closed my eyes and felt tears slip between my lids. They journeyed down my face and into my open mouth, tasting of salt and water.

"S-stop," I cried, "Ple-please, just st-stop."

"Let me go," Sasuke said.

I shook my head. I couldn't. I had to bring him back to Konoha. It was my duty as a ninja. It was my duty to my heart.

Sasuke's expression darkened.

"Let me go," He repeated.

"I c-can't," I said, my voice choked with tears, "I h-have to bring you b-b-back."

"I'll admit you're strength shocked me and I underestimated you, but you won't be able to force me back to Konoha," Sasuke said, "And if by some crazy chance, you do, then I'll just escape when I get there."

"I-I have to do it for Sakura," I said, still shaking my head.

"Why can't you two just move on?" Sasuke chided, "I severed all my bonds when I left."

His head swung to face the other way, a red mark forming on his other cheek.

"Sakura's dead!" I cried.

Sasuke straightened his head and stared at me full on. I avoided his eyes, knowing that it'd be all over if he caught me in his genjutsu. He was quiet, saying no more.

I was shaking.

"Because of you," I continued.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him, feeling like I was coming apart at the edges. My eyes hurt from crying, my heart ached, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You don't hate me," Sasuke said, lowering his eyes, "You should. Instead of chasing after me. It's useless."

I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and pressed my lips down on his. Desperately kissing him. Kissing him for all the world. He was unresponsive at first, but then he was kissing me back.

My hands moved down and around his neck, pulling my body closer to his and deepening our kiss.

I pulled away when the need for oxygen grew too strong. We were both panting.

"…use…less…?" I asked between my pants. My face was still close to his, our noses almost touching. I looked down at his nose to avoid his eyes.

His shoulders were moving up and down, beneath my arms, in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Ino-,"

I crushed my lips down on his again, before he could finish what he was going to say. I knew it was something I didn't want to hear. I was crying again, and they were getting his cheeks all wet, too.

Even when my breath ran out, I tried to make the kiss last as long as possible, wishing it could last forever. I started feeling lightheaded, and my brain sent impulses to my body to pull away. When it became to great, I did.

Panting again, I leaned my head against his chest and cried some more.

"Ino-," Sasuke started again.

"Please, just don't say anything," I begged, my tears soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Ino," He said, his chest vibrating with his words.

A quick flash.

Darkness.

--

Sasuke stood up, the rope bindings falling to the ground around him.

He looked down at the blonde crumpled at his feet. Her blonde hair shone brilliantly in the moonlight, seeming to give off it's own light. She was beautiful.

Sasuke picked her up and placed her safely inside her tent.

Touching his lips, and glancing back at the kunoichi one last time, Sasuke sprang off.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
